1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scraper blade holding device.
2. Prior Art
A scraper blade holding device of that kind can be used in, for example, a paper factory in the context of paper manufacture or in the steel industry. It serves for reception of a scraper blade for the purpose of uniform contact with a rotating roll or roller in order to clean the surface thereof during operation. A roll of that kind can have a width of several metres. The scraper blade provided for cleaning such a roll has to bear as uniformly as possible against the roll at a predetermined angle over the entire length of the roll. In order to achieve this, the scraper blade is generally laid against the roll with a relatively high pressure.